english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Cassandra Morris
Cassandra Lee Moriss (born on April 19, 1982 in Trumbull, Connecticut) is an American actress, blogger, editor, voice actress and writer. She's known for voicing: Kyubey in Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Ritsu Tainaka in K-On! and Tsurara Oikawa in Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bling (2016) - Additional Voices *Monster High: Electrified (2017) - Frankie Stein, Venus McFlytrap 'Movies' *Barbie: A Fairy Secret (2011) - Carrie *Welcome to Monster High (2016) - Frankie Stein, Venus McFlytrap 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Fashionistas (2010) - Cutie *Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017) - Kiazuki Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Nee, Noriko Paku *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Nee *Coppelion (2015) - Aoi Fukasaku *Durarara!! (2011) - Lost Stuff Girl, Maid (ep13), Miria Harvent, Saika Voice B (ep18), Saki Mikajima, Witness#1 (ep4) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Rio's Friend B (ep9), Saki Mikajima *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Saki Mikajima (ep5) *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Amy *K-On! (2011) - Ritsu Tainaka *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Mayu *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Koharu Shirahane *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Tsubasa Kira *Lupin the Third (2017) - Rebecca Rossellini, Bridgette (ep8) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Atra Mixta *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Yuki-Onna, Setsura (ep8) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Yuki-Onna *Persona 4: The Animation (2012-2013) - Aika Nakamura, Chihiro Fushimi *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Calaveras (ep18) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2012) - Kyubey *Sword Art Online (2013) - Leafa/'Suguha Kirigaya' *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Leafa/'Suguha Kirigaya' *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Ernesta Kuhne *Toradora! (2014) - Taiga Aisaka 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Leafa/'Suguha Kirigaya' 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blame! (2017) - Little Girl A, Shizu *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Usamaro, Nii *First Squad: The Moment of Truth (2012) - Nadya Ruslanova *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Ritsu Tainaka *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Tsubasa Kira Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Marmaduke (2010) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Princess: Palace Pets (2013) - Berry 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Julia 'Video Games' *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Photographer, Superfan *League of Legends (2012) - Nami *Lego Dimensions (2017) - Additional Voices *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Minette, Molly, Skull Heart, Umbrella 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (2011) - Harvestasha *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Totooria Helmold *Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland (2011) - Totooria Helmold *Bravely Default (2013) - Edea Lee *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Edea Lee *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Luce *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Aoi Asahina *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Lei Fang *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Operator *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Mutsuki *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Nana Kazuki *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Elphelt *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Gust *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Gust *Mugen Souls (2012) - Sharuru Cocott *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Sharuru Cocott *NieR: Automata (2017) - Operator 6O *Persona 5 (2017) - Morgana *Puyo Puyo Tetris (2017) - Ringo Andou *Rune Factory 4 (2013) - Amber *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Hitomi Tohno *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Airi Ban *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Toki *Stella Glow (2015) - Marie, Eve *Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls (2016) - Hatsumi Sega *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Sophie *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Fie Claussell, Alfin Reise Arnor *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Alfin Reise Arnor, Fie Claussell *Unchained Blades (2012) - Lapis *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Enna Kros *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Lin Lee Koo Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (73) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (61) *Years active on this wiki: 2009-2017. Category:American Voice Actors